Love Shuffle
by KazunariNinomiya
Summary: Ichigo's fiancée broke the engagement. Rukia's boyfriend… well he wasn't her boyfriend, he was a stalker! Grimmjow need to get away from his older girlfriend. Gin needed to find a boyfriend for this girl. Want to try 'LOVE SHUFFLE' to see how it'd work?


**TITLE: LOVE SHUFFLE**

**PAIRING: unrevealed (but you can guess it :p HINT: I am Ichi-Hime fan) **

**GENRE: Comedy/Romance**

**SUMMARY: Ichigo's fiancée broke the engagement. Rukia's boyfriend… well he wasn't her boyfriend, he was a stalker! Grimmjow need to get away from his older girlfriend. Gin needs to find a boyfriend for this girl. Want to try 'LOVE SHUFFLE' to see how it'd work?**

**Disclaimer: Based on J-Dorama Love Shuffle which was aired on TBS Terebi., Based on Character of BLEACH by Kubo Tite.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**#00 – TELL IT AIN'T SO, JOE!**

It was a cloudy day. People brought their umbrella as the weather forecaster last night informed them that there will be storm coming tonight. It was a rather gloomy day so it did attract them when a red small VW passed by in the middle of the day with many cans attached to the back side of the car.

The driver drove the car too fast for a newlywed, plus there was only one person in the car. The driver was an angry looking small woman with raven hair. She was a rather attractive woman around her twenties but she looked so angry that she was ready to kill.

The red mobile phone on her dashboard rang with "number withheld" shown on the screen. She groaned and kept racing her car without bother to answer the phone. She knew who was it and she didn't want to talk to that person. Not now… Maybe later…

"Ah…" She sighed when the water started pouring from the sky, "It's raining…."

**-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-**

"It's raining…"

The girl with long auburn hair looked outside the café's window. She bit her lower lip and looked down. She looked at her lap where her fingers entwined with each other. She avoided looking at the young man in front of her.

The young man was in his late twenties, wearing black suit and he looked panic when he realized a single tear fell on her cheek. The girl wiped the tear shyly.

"They said we will have a low atmospheric pressure tonight…" he scowled when he added rather nervously, "You also have a rather low blood pressure," it sounded like he was trying to reason with himself, "that's why you suddenly…"

She shook her head, still not looking at the man whose face became pale now.

He groaned, he wanted to slap the table and yell but he knew he could never do something right that to her. Though at the moment, he had been so near to do it. This was crazy and he could not handle something like this. No, she got to be kidding.

"But we already made the reservation for the wedding ceremony and…"

"I am sorry."

He was speechless. She avoided his eyes and she said something ridiculous. He couldn't believe it. When he agreed to have lunch with her earlier this day he didn't expect anything like this. Now he didn't know how to respond it. _Think, _he told himself, _think, Ichigo! _

He remembered something. Quickly he pulled out a small blue box from his pocket. He opened it to show what was inside the box and put it on the table. The beautiful ring with huge diamond shone inside the box.

"Here…" He said desperately, "It was finished yesterday…"

She bowed lightly, "I'm sorry."

He groaned, this wouldn't do, "Does the boss… Ah no, does your father know about it?"

She shook her head weakly, "Not yet."

The orange haired man sighed. He didn't want it to be like this. He loved this girl and he didn't want to let go of her. Not now. Not ever. He knew he sounded so pathetic but he didn't care, he was ready to beg.

"When we met this past weekend you were so happy. We were singing in the karaoke, you remember right?" he grabbed the spoon on the table and used it as a microphone and started singing, _"It's the diamonds…"_ quickly he stretched the spoon out to her.

"_Aa, everywhere you see…"_

He was glad that she sang the song, he used the spoon to himself and sang his part, _"I want to overcome it, together with you…" _then he stretched the spoon to her again.

"_To overcome the mount Amagi…"_

He was beyond relieved when she sang the lyric. He sighed and grinned widely. He put the spoon back on the table and shook his head in relief. Damn, he had been scared but good thing to know that she didn't really mean it.

"So, it was just a lie, right?" he laughed nervously, "You got me there…"

She didn't smile. Her face was as gloomy as before and she shook her head. She looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

Finally he lost it and slapped the table, "Stop making joke like this!"

"I'm sorry."

When he saw that she was ready cry, suddenly it came to him. He looked around and scowled, "Wait! Where's the camera? You like those TV Shows right? Where they put candid cameras and do some prank? It's all just prank right? You want to see my reaction right?"

"I'm sorry."

He groaned angrily and turned back to see the girl who looked so sad. She was serious about it and he didn't want to believe it.

"It has to be a lie…" he shook his head still refusing to admit it, "I couldn't believe it."

"Sorry!" She looked down. She started sobbing and it made him felt worse.

"Orihime…" he called her name but she refused to look at him. He felt like he could cry too at this point, "Damn it… Say it ain't so, Joe!"

She stopped sobbing and tilted her head. She looked at him confusedly, "'Joe'?"

**-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-**

The colorful cans were still attached to the car when it passed the highway. The rain successfully distracted the people from the car. The driver drove her car in high speed under the rain. She was still annoyed by two things. First the cans and second the phone that wouldn't stop ringing.

She stopped angrily on the empty street. She grabbed her phone and walked out of the car. She put on her hood before she answered the phone. She walked to the back side of her car.

"Hello?" the small beautiful girl groaned when she saw those cans, "You were the one who fastened these cans to my car, right?" She ignored the rain and bowed a little to check on the cans, "You want to tell me that dream of the two of us going on honeymoon, huh?" She put one hand to her slim waist, "Do you know that there is something called "law against stalking"?"

She sighed and waited for few second but she heard nothing.

She frowned, "Hey, say something!"

Still nothing.

"Hey… Hello?" she practically screamed now, "Hellooooooo?"

The girl cursed loudly when she heard the busy tone. The damn stalker had just hung up the phone. She groaned and kicked the cans angrily.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!"

**-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-**

The storm came as predicted. As usual, the weather forecaster was never wrong. That evening, the rain poured accompanied by some thunder and lightning colored the sky.

"You want to go to have yakiniku right now?"

It was the parking area on the second basement of an elite apartment building. A young man was receiving a phone call inside of his expensive SUV. The young man was handsome and has some style. He had that confident smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to wake up early tomorrow, I have some work to do." The young man with blue hair apologize to whomever he talked to on the phone, he chuckled when his partner said something on the phone and shook his head, "Even though you say that Yakiniku would activate all of my energy, I feel like you will just suck it all out of me in the end."

He waited for a moment, listening to the caller with the smirk still on his face. His fingers tapped on the dashboard playfully.

"No, it's just…"

The man raised his brows and whistled when the caller hung up the phone abruptly. He looked at his phone and sighed.

"I told you, I am tired!" he talked to no one.

He rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket and opened the car door.

**-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-**

The tired young man walked out of his car. His infamous scowl was somehow looked different today. He was not only tired but also depressed. His unruly orange hair looked in a mess more than usually this evening when he walked leaving his car on the second basement of his apartment building.

He was so depressed that he didn't even glance at a small woman who was struggling with the cans behind her car. The woman was pulling the cans to no avail. Whoever attached them to her car must not plan to let anybody to remove them from there.

"What the hell!" She screamed angrily.

She finally gave up. She stood up and kicked the cans while cursing once again.

The blue haired man heard someone cursed but he just shrugged it off. It was none of his business. He smirked as he walked out of his car. _People have their own problem, _he thought as he walked, _this man, for example. _

The man who walked few meters in front of him looked so depressed. He could tell that far even just from his back. He smirked at the thought of many possibilities why he was depressed. _He needed some good laid, _he chuckled.

He heard some noisy footsteps from behind him and he saw a frustrated raven haired woman walked behind him.

He shook his head an smirked, _Ah, another person who needs a good laid._

**-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-**

The elevator's door was closing when the orange haired man shouted for whomever inside the elevator to hold the door. The only man inside the elevator was kind enough to hold the door open so the other three strangers could rush into the elevator.

The orange haired man in suit bowed his head slightly as he entered the elevator, "Thanks."

The three strangers walked to different corner and stood there without saying anything else. The first man in the elevator looked at them. He had pale skin and white hair but it seemed like he was only few years older than them. He smiled widely to the other.

"Which floor?" He asked politely.

The blue haired tallest man saw the floor which had been selected by the pale man and nodded his head, "That floor is right."

"Yeah that one." The orange haired also nodded his head.

To his surprised the only girl in the room also nodded her head in affirmative.

The floor he had selected was the 28th floor of the apartment building, in the other word the highest floor. He had heard there were few people on the same floor with him but this was the first time for him to meet those people.

He nodded his head and smiled wider before he closed the elevator door.

**-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-**

It took time for the elevator to lift them to the highest floor and the orange haired man felt like he couldn't wait that long. He rested his forehead on the glasses wall of the elevator. From there he could see the city where he lived. The lamps were so bright that it almost hurt his eyes.

He sighed and talked in a low voice to himself, "It has to be a lie…"

A loud sound of thunder surprised the four people in the elevator. The petite woman jumped a little. She was so lost in her thought that the thunder shocked her.

Suddenly the elevator was shaking and stopped.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's a power failure…" the white haired thin man walked to the glasses side between the other two men to look outside.

The woman walked to that side too and became panic, "No way! We are in metropolis Tokyo, after all!"

As she said so, they could see the lights of the buildings out there turned off at the same time. In less than few seconds, the city was in complete dark. She groaned.

"No way!" she said in disbelieve.

Then they realized the only light from the elevator ceiling was blinking. They all knew this wouldn't be good.

"No way…" the orange haired man growled.

The room was in complete dark when the light also turned off.

The orange haired man clenched his fists. Someone got to be kidding.

"Say it ain't so, Joe!"

"….Joe?"

**-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-SHUFFLE-**

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to my new account. This account would be dedicated for my Ichixhime stories only. I will update the other account too, so don't worry, I will also won't move my other stories to this account… Well, I can say that probably you know who I am but you may guess… ;)

This fanfic is based on a Japanese Drama with the same title. I wouldn't follow the whole plot anyway because it will be have a 'sad' ending if I do so and I hate sad ending.

I will be happy if you could guess who I am (because it means I have some recognizable writing style aside from grammatical errors of course) but if you couldn't, it's okay… ^^

I don't think I have to remind you about OOC-ness but well, don't bother to mention it because I do want to make it OOC (since it is AU). So, if you have problem with OOC-ness, just think that these Bleach characters are playing some DRAMA and you just watch them acting as someone else.

Neway, it wouldn't hurt to leave some review right? In fact, IDK if I should continue or not if you don't review. Ha-ha.

CIAO!

-Kazu-


End file.
